Henry Spencer
Henry William Spencer, Jr. (b. 1953) is a retired police officer and the father of Shawn Spencer & ex-husband of Madeleine Spencer. He is portrayed by Corbin Bernsen. Biography Retired cop Henry Spencer (aka "Old Scratch Johnson" or "Popeye Doyle") is a fan of Jersey Shore yet makes no bones about his contempt for Shawn's new business venture. After years spent training his son to observe and analyze like a detective, Henry can't believe that Shawn would squander his enormous talent only to take his place at the bottom of the law enforcement food chain as a psychic. This is partly his own fault though, as he arrested Shawn in high school for stealing a neighbor's car (although Shawn claimed he was going to return it, and only stole it in order to impress a girl). Shawn's rebellious streak was also partly caused by him, as Shawn believed that Henry was the parent who wanted the divorce, and Henry never told Shawn otherwise. Henry has still shown interest in his ex-wife, even though he has also shown interest in other women. Even though Henry was the cause of Shawn's position (as Shawn's arrest prevented him from ever becoming a detective, and Henry raised Shawn to become that), it just completes the long spiral of disappointment that has left his relationship with his son strained to say the least.http://www.usanetwork.com/series/psych/theshow/characterprofiles/henryspencer/index.html He does get one good thing out of it, though: A chance to be part of the detective business again. It's worth it, even when Shawn attempts, for instance, to admit him to an old folks home under posing as a new resident, Talmadge McGulager. Or when he passes him off as Phil Collins to avoid being charged with obstruction of justice. Henry also took a position at the police station as a consultant at the end of Season 4 in order to be able to help with the search for Abigail and Juliet (who had been kidnapped by Mr. Yang), even though he had originally be offered the position by the Chief earlier in the season in "Think Tank" after she realized that Henry had been helping Shawn with his cases. After he started working at the police station, he forms a sort of rivalry with Carlton, who takes his frustration from Shawn out on him. He has also not given Shawn and Gus as many cases as they would have liked, due to his belief that he should not be handing cases over to Shawn. He also has been known to not pay Shawn as much as he desired, as shown in "Not Even Close... Encounters". Henry has also tried to help Shawn with his relationship problems. First with Abigail, Henry met up with her for dinner without Shawn (Shawn did not want Abigail to meet Henry, but when she insisted, Henry was alright with the fact that he was going against Shawn's wishes to help him with his relationship). Later, when Shawn was determining what to do about his feeling towards Juliet, Henry gave him the advice: tell her about his feelings before she goes off to the Amalfi Coast with Declan Rand, her then boyfriend. He has helped Shawn with other relationship problems, such as "Treat a woman like a person, then a princess, then a Greek goddess, and then a person again." Shawn has also helped Henry with relationships, repeating the quote back to him, even though it has hurt him to know that his father was dating other women aside from his mother. In the final episode of season 6, he retired, and later is shot at point blank range. His fate is currently unknown. In the season 7 premiere it is shown that Shawn rushes to the beach but gets there too late, Henry tells Shawn to go after Jerry but Shawn refuses to leave his dad alone. He is rushed to the hospital where they remove the bullet. As Henry is lying in bed Shawn starts to tell his dad that he loves him. Later in the episode it is show that crazy girl Chelsea is taking care of Henry to which he tells Shawn "Pull the plug" Shawn refuses, In the end he gets a call from the hospital. Henry is safe and sound and Shawn is happy that he did his father justice. Shawn and Henry's relationship continues to evolve and will gradually improve throughout season seven despite the fact that Shawn is pretending to be a psychic and his father does not agree its clearly shown that he is proud of his son as shown at the end of Santabarbaratown 2 when despite the fact that he calls him an idiot for going after Jerry he tells him "I'm proud of you". Triva *He along with Gus and Declan Rand are the only ones who know that Shawn is not really a psychic. *He is a Sagittarius. *He is proud of Shawn. *He has survived a gunshot wound. *He still loves his ex-wife Madeleine. *He and Shawn were strained in the beginning but has gradually improved throughout the seven seasons *As of the end of season 6 Santabarbaratown, he is officially retired. *Shawn has said that his father is his hero. This is proven to be true. Gallery henryisdead(not).jpg henryandshawn.jpg grumpyhenry.jpg H. Spencer.jpg 2334.jpg henry2.jpg References de:Henry Spencer es:Henry Spencer fr:Henry Spencer Category:Characters Category:Police Officer